Температура
by StasyRed
Summary: Савады пятый день нет в школе по неизвестной причине. Янкуми отправляется выяснить, что стряслось.


\- А еще "друзья" называются! - кипятилась Янкуми, расталкивая поток возвращающихся с работы служащих, который тек ей навстречу.

Офисные барышни и клерки, все на одно лицо - строгие костюмы, дипломаты в руках - с испугом расступались перед молодой женщиной в трениках и футболке. А кто зазевался и не успел отпрыгнуть с ее пути, здорово об этом жалели: Янкуми во гневе всегда шла напролом. Но это были не ее проблемы.

Янкуми была зла. Чертовски. На четырех идиотов, которые на ее вопрос, почему Савада пятый день отсутствует в школе, пожали плечами - мол, хрен его знает, простыл, кажется.

Разумеется, она не поверила и подумала, что тот встрял в очередную драку, где получил больше, чем смог унести. После допроса с пристрастием выяснилось, что нет - действительно простыл после давешнего ливня - помните, на той неделе? - и, похоже, довольно серьезно. Во всяком случае, за два года общения со своими теперь уже выпускниками она не могла припомнить, чтобы Савада пропускал школу по такой детской причине.

И что Янкуми?

Разумеется, она тут же позвонила. Пару раз прослушав сообщение, что «аппарат абонента отключен или находится вне зоны доступа», она пришла к выводу, что должна сегодня же его проведать - какой иначе из нее классный руководитель, если она даже не в курсе дел своих учеников?.. Тецу с Минору на скорую руку что-то состряпали, и сразу после уроков она отправилась в знакомую ей маленькую квартирку.

На звонок никто не отозвался. Она нахмурилась. Приложила ухо к двери и прислушалась. Потом позвонила еще и еще раз - и снова, и опять, и уже собиралась высадить дверь, как с той стороны раздался какой-то шорох, замок щелкнул...

Она видела Саваду всяким, в том числе, и побитым настолько, что было страшно за его жизнь. Сейчас ей одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять - бледное, вцепившееся в дверной косяк существо со всклокоченной рыжей мочалкой на голове вместо волос и мутными глазами уже перешагнуло границу между миром живых и мертвых. Ну, или готовится это сделать. Разумеется, это не помешало ему скорчить независимое (как ему самому казалось) выражение лица и проскрипеть:

\- Чего надо, Янкуми?

\- Пришла проведать своего ученика! - она продемонстрировала авоську с судками и мандаринами. - Почему на звонки не отвечаешь?

\- Телефон... разрядился... - хрипло ответил он и поморщился.

Голова гудела просто адски. Даже глазами ворочать было больно. В висках будто сваи забивали - бух, бух, бух... Чудо, что он дополз до двери и не свалился по дороге... Знать бы еще, что это не сестра, а Янкуми - последний человек, перед которым он хотел предстать в таком состоянии... И, разумеется, именно ее нелегкая и принесла...

Видя, что Савада не собирается двигаться с места, она промаршировала в квартиру, не дожидаясь приглашения. Там царил полный разгром - коробки от лапши, пустые и еще не откупоренные, барахло, упаковки таблеток и охлаждающих пластырей, полотенца, мокрые и сухие - все вперемешку, на полу, стульях, на кровати, с которой, Савада, похоже, только что встал.

\- У тебя тут атомная бомба взорвалась? - спросила она, расчищая на столе место для пакета.

\- Я вас в гости не звал... - угрюмо пробурчал он, все так же телепаясь в дверях.

Когда она оглянулась спросить, долго ли он собирается там торчать, то увидела, как подрагивают его ноги и как побелели костяшки пальцев, которыми он вцепился в косяк.

\- Савада! Быстро в постель - ты ж едва...

Договорить Янкуми не успела: он фыркнул и вразвалочку, засунув руки в карманы мятых штанов, своей фирменной походкой, хотя и не такой твердой, как обычно, вернулся и лег, хотя нет - скорее, все-таки упал на диван.

И тяжело перекатился на бок. Спиной к ней.

Что-то густое, наполнившее голову, сразу перелилось в правый висок и запульсировало так, что он зажмурился от боли. Пришлось снова перевернуться на спину. Шин нашарил миску с мокрым полотенцем и плюхнул его себе на лоб. За уши потекли струйки холодной воды.

Его пробил озноб.

Сваи стали забивать еще громче.

Бух-бух, бух-бух, бух-бух...

\- Голова болит?

\- М-м... - утвердительно промычал он.

\- К врачу обращался?

\- М-м... - на этот раз мычание было отрицательным. - Все документы... у родителей остались...- с трудом шевеля пересохшим от жара языком, сказал он. - Сестра обещала принести...

\- Все с тобой ясно, - мысленная галочка: непорядок, этот вопрос нужно решить. - Какая у тебя температура? - перешла Янкуми к следующему пункту.

\- Не знаю... У меня нет градусника... Эй... Эй, вы что?..

Похоже, он действительно здорово болен, иначе бы успел уклониться от ее руки, а когда она, не поверив тому, что почувствовала, ахнула - чуть ведь руку не ошпарила! - и нагнулась к его лбу, - губ.

Губы у Янкуми были мягкими и прохладными. Очень приятными. Такими...

Шин сам не понял, когда закрыл глаза.

...такими приятными, что к ним хотелось прижаться и не отлипать. Никогда.

Сваебойный аппарат в голове приостановился.

Но только на миг, спустя который Янкуми уже орала ему в самое ухо:

\- Савада, да ты же весь горишь! Идиот! И ведь еще под одеяло залез! Свариться захотел? А ну-ка...

Одеяло полетело в сторону, а Янкуми с топотом промчалась на кухню.

\- Аптечка... аптечка... Где у тебя аптечка?.. К черту!..

Послышался звук льющейся воды и командное "раздевайся!..".

Бух-бух-бух - застучало в висках быстрее и громче.

\- В ка...ком смысле?.. - горячечное сознание готово было принять любой поворот событий.

\- Раздевайся, говорю. Будем тебя остужать, - видя, что Шин тормозит, Янкуми бесцеремонно вытряхнула его из футболки.

\- Отстаньте! - прошипел он, вяло отмахиваясь.

Однако когда Янкуми считала, что что-то должно быть сделано, она это делала. Любой ценой. И через секунду Шин обнаружил себя крепко придавленным к дивану под оседлавшей его Янкуми.

Плеснула вода, он съежился...

Очень мокрая и очень холодная тряпка сочно шлепнулась ему на грудь.

Волосы встали дыбом даже на ногах.

Разом прорезался голос:

\- Янкуми! Не надо!..

От собственного крика голова заболела еще сильней - аж перед глазами потемнело, запульсировав в такт грохоту в ушах. Он бы не удивился, если б вообще отрубился. Янкуми же, напевая себе что-то под нос, знай обтирала его ледяной водой, и у него - вот ужас-то - не было ни сил, ни желания с ней бороться. Оставалось надеяться, что она ограничится торсом и не вздумает стаскивать с него штаны. С нее станется.

Шин лежал, апатично глядя в мутный потолок, и старался не содрогаться слишком сильно. А то еще подумает... чего-нибудь.

Хотя с учетом его температуры он сейчас был...

Он закрыл глаза подальше от покачивающейся вокруг комнаты и сидящей на нем верхом классной руководительницы.

...совершенно безвреден, безопасен и безобиден.

И сил у него не больше, чем у новорожденного котенка.

\- В нашей семье простуду лечат обливаниями, - вещала Янкуми таким же тоном, каким в школе диктовала уравнения, - по ведру холодной воды каждые два часа. Через день становишься как огурчик...

...Да я сдохну раньше...

\- Вот так... Теперь другую руку... А еще...

Она наконец-то слезла, и Шин, убедившись, что дальше его раздевать не собираются, перевел дух.

\- ...специальный чай. Пей.

Отвяжитесь от меня, - скорее, ради проформы, без всякой надежды на успех, пробормотал он, приоткрывая глаза и косясь на чашку, которую она поднесла его губам.

Пахло заплесневелой тряпкой.

Вкус соответствовал.

Шин кашлял и давился, но Янкуми одной рукой крепко держала его под затылок, а второй наклоняла чашку все сильней и, чтобы не облиться, ему пришлось глотать до тех пор, пока там не осталось ни капли.

\- Умница, - она потрепала его по волосам.

Он уронил голову на подушку, мечтая лишь об одном - чтобы классуха оставила его в покое и дала тихо умереть. Но опыт подсказывал, что надеяться на это не стоит.

Как ни странно, через пять минут действительно стало легче. То ли из-за обтирания, то ли из-за волшебного чая семейства Оэда, молот и наковальня в голове поутихли, и мир тоже остановился.

Меж тем, Янкуми уже вовсю шуровала на кухне. Там царил примерно такой же бардак, как и в комнате - пустые коробки, мусор, грязная посуда... Холодильник был пуст, не считая просроченного пакета с соком. В шкафах тоже ничего. На плите - кастрюлька с забродившим мисо.

Она нахмурилась.

\- Савада, так ведь с голоду помереть недолго.

\- Мне не хочется есть... - пробурчал он.

Она сполоснула ложку и вернулась в комнату. Он не спускал с нее настороженного, уже просветлевшего взгляда.

\- Ну-ка... - Янкуми зачерпнула еще дымящийся суп из судка и поднесла ложку к его губам. - Скажи "а-а-а", будь пай-мальчиком...

Ладно, это была плохая идея - она прекрасно знала, что Савада даже в горячечном бреду не сделает ничего подобного, но по рукам-то зачем бить?

\- Идиот ты, Савада, - проникновенно сказала она, поднимая ложку с пола.

\- От идиотки слышу, - огрызнулся он и вытер грудь скомканной футболкой. - Я вам не ребенок - сам могу поесть, если захочу.

\- Отлично - тогда захоти и поешь!..

Выдержав для порядка паузу, он медленно сел.

Бух-бух, бух-бух... - в голове опять застучало.

\- Эй, Янкуми, так и будете на меня пялиться?

\- А?.. Что?.. - ей и в голову ничего подобного не приходило, так... случайно вышло. Он сидел прямо перед ней голый по пояс, и она...

Да. Просто задумалась.

Янкуми вспыхнула и отвела взгляд. Шорох, еще шорох - когда она повернулась, Шин уже вяло хлебал суп.

Она просияла.

\- Давай-давай, наворачивай. При простуде первое дело - куриный бульон. И вообще, тебе нужно быть внимательней к своему здоровью и нормально пита...

Он ответил таким взглядом, что она поперхнулась на полслове и начала с подчеркнутым интересом оглядываться по сторонам.

...Кажется, я действительно слишком много говорю... С чего бы?... Мне неловко? Пожалуй, да - действительно немного неловко...

Она рассеяно потянулась к валяющемуся на полу полотенцу, потом подняла футболку, которую он кинул на пол, смела в пустую коробку из-под лапши какие-то засохшие огрызки, и не заметила, как втянулась в уборку. Пустых коробок от лапши хватило, чтобы забить доверху мусорное ведро, полных - чтобы заставить целиком полку в шкафу. Она прицокнула языком: испортит мальчишка себе желудок, как пить дать!

...Надо почаще приглашать его к нам на ужин...

Грязные вещи, не присматриваясь, что именно берет в руки, чтобы не смущать съежившегося на диване Саваду, собрала и отнесла в ванную, посуду сгрузила в раковину, стол вытерла.

Тэк-с.

К тому моменту, как не отрывающий от нее мрачного взгляда Савада без всякого аппетита - судя по лицу, исключительно из соображений самосохранения - доел суп, комната начала обретать черты человеческого жилища. Обитатель сего жилища, как из-за бруствера, угрюмо смотрел на свою классную руководительницу поверх одеяла.

\- Совсем другое дело, - удовлетворенно кивнула она.

\- Вы еще пол помойте... - пробурчал он, сползая пониже и закрывая глаза.

Теперь, когда боль и жар ушли, Шину страшно захотелось спать. Еще бы - последние две ночи он мотался на границе бреда, то погружаясь, то выныривая из беспамятства.

\- Размечтался!.. - беззлобно фыркнула она и, помолчав, спросила: - Савада, ну как, получше тебе?

\- Угу... Спасибо... - невнятно пробормотал он сквозь сытую дрему.

Она еще немного посидела рядом, глядя на него и испытывая какое-то странное чувство, которое сейчас анализировать не хотелось.

Главное - ее драгоценный ученик... кхм... один из ее драгоценных учеников в полной безопасности.

\- Ну, поправляйся. Мне пора. Еще с контрольной возиться, будь она неладна... - ни к кому не обращаясь, сказала Янкуми и напоследок решила еще разок проверить у него температуру.

Но стоило ей наклониться, как Савада вдруг резко запрокинул голову, и ее вытянутые трубочкой губы встретились с его губами - сухими и горячими. Пахнущими курицей со специями.

Она ахнула и отпрянула.

\- Ах ты ж...

Он дышал медленно и ровно.

Спит.

\- Пожалуй, в следующий раз стоит захватить градусник, - пробормотала она себе под нос, и сама испугалась того, как дрожит ее голос.

Шин вздохнул и перекатился на бок, спиной к ней, поэтому Янкуми не увидела, как покраснели его щеки.

Но, возможно, это просто опять начала подниматься температура?

А еще через день Ямагучи Кумико, она же Янкуми, классный руководитель 11 "Д", заболела.

И ее это совсем не удивило. Как не удивило и то, что уже на второй день дверь в ее комнату отодвинулась, и на пороге с пакетом мандаринов в руках возник не кто иной, как Савада Шин.

Здоровехонький.

\- Явился, - прохрипела Янкуми и поморщилась: говорить было тяжело, голова раскалывалась, как с похмелья. - Рассадник заразы.

На его лице проскользнуло что-то типа самодовольной ухмылки.

Он положил мандарины на стол и подошел к кровати.

\- Как себя чувствуете, Янкуми? Как температура? Высокая? Или у вас тоже нет градусника?..

Он смотрел на нее с тенью знающей улыбки в глазах, и она почувствовала, что начинает заливаться краской до самых ушей.

...Какого черта?.. Можно подумать, он радуется тому, что я из-за него заболела!..

Возмутиться она не успела - на ее лоб легла прохладная ладонь.

Янкуми испуганно вздохнула и... невольно подалась навстречу его руке. И если щеки у нее и покраснели, то...

...то причина, конечно же, была в температуре.

Только в температуре. 


End file.
